Convirtiéndome en herbívoro
by AkameP
Summary: —N-no creo q-que eso e-encaje—. Musitó la pelinegra casi como un susurro mientras con su pequeña mano apuntaba hacia el compañero de Kyouya, esto sólo tuvo como consecuencia que la ya existente sonrisilla socarrona del varón aumentara...


Habían pasado 10 años ya, mucho tiempo si se habla relativamente. Los años no pasaron desapercibidos para aquel hombre alto, con cabellos de un puro color azabache y asimétricos cayendo por su frente, ojos grisáceos y rasgados poseedores de una mirada fría, penetrante e hipnotizante; labios que, la mayor parte del tiempo, formaban una tensa línea y que muy a la larga revelaban una mueca, siempre de apariencia impecable con traje y corbata bien ajustada, su piel pálida marcada por algunas cicatrices recordándole temibles batallas.

Si bien el paso del tiempo le cambió físicamente, no era lo único en lo cual se había vuelto diferente, se transformó en un hombre maduro y su sadismo disminuyó; claro que le seguía satisfaciendo castigar a aquellos que se atrevían a si quiera intentar desafiarlo, pero eso no es lo más importante. El nombre del hombre poseedor de todas esas cualidades es Hibari Kyouya, un hombre serio, inteligente, frío, sádico, racional, calculador y para nada emocional denominado por sí mismo como _carnívoro_; pronto conocería su debilidad.

Todo comenzó cuando _el niño_, como él llamaba a Reborn, le pidió que se hiciera cargo de la pequeña china con la excusa de que Dame-Tsnuna era aún muy inmaduro e incapaz de cuidar a alguien más; a duras penas podía consigo mismo, a su juicio Reborn tenía razón, pero tampoco quería llevar una responsabilidad tan grande en sus hombros. El _hitman_ había visto la peculiar empatía que compartían I-pin y el mismo Hibari, por lo cual se convenció de que sería entretenido interferir en aquella relación. Para sorpresa de Reborn, no tuvo que rogar demasiado para que Hibari aceptara su propuesta, eso sí era algo que no se esperaba; inclusive pensó en ofrecerle una pelea contra él para convencerlo, por suerte no fue necesario.

Durante los últimos años se encargó de tutorar a I-pin, una joven china de 15 años. Sus ojos grandes, oscuros, brillantes y de mirada tierna; cabello largo castaño oscuro que regularmente estaba trenzado, labios pequeños que revelaban una cálida sonrisa, a pesar de su timidez. Era una chica con muchas cualidades admirables y que por alguna razón desconocida llamaron la atención de Hibari Kyouya quien prometió cuidar, proteger y enseñarla; aunque él no era un hombre de muchas palabras ni afectuoso, sería capaz de golpear hasta la muerte a quien sea si se atrevían a dañar de alguna forma a su protegida.

El guardián de la nube se encargó de entrenar a I-pin para que pudiera defenderse, le enseñó a usar las tonfas tal y como él lo hacía; tenía que reconocer el hecho de que la china había aprendido muy bien y que cada día mejoraba. Los conocimientos en artes marciales de I-pin fueron otra cosa que Hibari notó en ella, además de todo su potencial como futura asesina. Kyouya nunca tuvo problemas con la china, ella siempre fue muy callada y obediente. Fue fácil aceptarla y acostumbrarse a ella, no era nada que él no pudiera manejar. La china estudiaba en Namimori y justo como su tutor, se había convertido en prefecta de la institución. Ella también era muy respetada, aunque era más _relajada_ que el guardián de la nube

Al fin las horas de clases habían terminado e I-pin se dirigió sin distracciones a su casa. Cuando entró todo estaba muy callado como de costumbre, aunque no vio por ningún rincón a Hibari, decidió no tomarle importancia y se fue a su habitación. Para su sorpresa, su tutor se encontraba sentado en su cama y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro «¿¡Qué hace aquí?!» pensó la china, su tutor nunca antes había irrumpido así en su habitación, por lo menos nunca se había enterado de lo contrario.

A pesar de que Hibari vio entrar a I-pin, éste no se movió ni dijo una sola palabra, estaba tan quieto que parecía una estatua… ¡Pero qué estatua!

— ¿Q-qué hace en mi habitación, H-hibari-sama?—. Preguntó la joven con curiosidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que decidió acercarse más al pelinegro y observarle para descubrir si respiraba o no. Se sintió aliviada cuando se enteró de que, efectivamente, sí estaba respirando y como si nada hubiese pasado, la chica tomó algo de ropa de su clóset.

—T-tomaré una ducha, ahora r-regreso—. Avisó la chica algo tímida y desconcertada, sin más entró al baño de su habitación.

Hibari había estado revisando la habitación de I-pin en busca de una caja que el día anterior la china le ocultó, pero él fue más astuto y se percató de ello. Buscó por un largo rato sin encontrar nada, paró de buscar cuando escuchó pasos acercándose y en una maniobra rápida se sentó en la cama. Según el guardián sólo quería encontrar la caja por curiosidad y en realidad no tenía mucha importancia si lo lograba o no, pero en el fondo sabía que sí le importaba porque era algo relacionado con I-pin y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo le tenía aprecio, cariño.

Después de unos minutos, la china terminó de ducharse y cuando salió del baño encontró al azabache en la misma postura de antes.

— ¿H-hay algo que quiera decirme, H-hibari-sama?—. Los hermosos ojos grisáceos de su tutor se posaron en los oscuros de ella mirándola fría y profundamente, algo a lo que ella se acostumbró con el paso del tiempo. Lo único que pudo escuchar por parte de él fue un "Hnn", posteriormente salió de la recámara, un comportamiento común en él.

Después de peinarse, la joven se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, prepararía ramen, ya que era su especialidad. Luego de terminar de cocinar sirvió dos tazones y los llevó al comedor junto con un poco de té verde, decidió ir a llamar a Hibari para que almorzara con ella, pero no logró encontrarlo «supongo que comeré sola» pensó I-pin decepcionada. Cuando la china comió el primer bocado de ramen, el azabache apareció sin previo aviso, se notaba que estaba molesto; aunque Hibari era muy poco expresivo, I-pin aprendió cómo percibir cada estado de ánimo del guardián y sin duda en ese momento estaba de mal genio.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que podías iniciar a comer sin mí, herbívora?—. El tono de voz del varón era frío y su rostro no demostraba emoción, aun así I-pin sabía que él estaba molesto « ¿Qué he hecho para que esté así de enfadado? ¿A caso descubrió el contenido de la caja?» Pensó la china creyendo que ella tenía algo que ver con el mal humor de su tutor, luego fijó su vista en los ojos de Hibari y se perdió en su mirada. Unos segundos después recobró la compostura y respondió, aunque sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un puro carmesí.

—L-lo siento, H-hibari-sama, p-pensé que había salido en alguna misión—. Musitó I-pin agachándose por la vergüenza, a pesar de haber vivido todos esos años bajo la tutela del azabache aún se sentía intimidada por él. "Hnn" fue nuevamente la respuesta del guardián, posteriormente cerró los ojos en completa "tranquilidad" luego de comer el primer bocado de ramen, el sabor era delicioso. Después de algunos minutos de silencio Hibari finalmente habló.

—Mañana iré en una misión con ese herbívoro—. Comentó refiriéndose a Tsunayoshi, el Décimo Vongola. Posteriormente bebió un sorbo de té aún con los ojos cerrados, I-pin asintió.

— ¿Es una misión importante?—. Cuestionó I-pin preocupada por su tutor. No le gustaba el sentimiento que estaba creciendo lentamente en su pecho, a pesar de que sabía que el azabache era el guardián más fuerte de los Vongola, no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo.

—Es sólo una misión de rutina—. Mintió e I-pin lo notó. La verdad era que esa misión era muy importante y peligrosa, además tenía que infiltrarse en la base de una familia enemiga él solo para obtener información sobre nuevas armas que estaban siendo desarrolladas y con ello peligraba su vida; claro que esto no se lo diría a su pupila.

Durante el resto del almuerzo estuvieron completamente callados, posteriormente Hibari fue a su oficina a organizar algunos papeles; mientras que I-pin fue a entrenar un poco. La china no podía sacar de su cabeza a su tutor, tenía miedo de que el destino se lo arrebatara y no podía evitar sentirse triste. Era verdad que Hibari nunca fue afectuoso con ella, pero tenía formas de demostrarle que le importaba y se preocupaba por ella; recordó cuando él le regaló sus primeras tonfas y desde entonces se volvieron importantes para ella. Sin darse cuenta lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero decidió que no podía ser débil, por él y por ella; secó sus lágrimas e ignoró el vacío en su pecho.

En su oficina el guardián tampoco podía borrar la imagen de I-pin sonriente, alegre, cálida; esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el día, nunca había sido capaz de demostrarle abiertamente afecto "esas son cosas de herbívoros" pensaba él, aunque por esos mismos sentimientos de "herbívoros" fue que una vez golpeó hasta la muerte a unos chicos que se acercaron a I-pin, claro que eso nunca se lo revelaría a la china. Una mueca se formó en sus labios al recordarlo, sus gritos y sus súplicas; era más que seguro que jamás se volverían a acercar a la chica. En ese momento tomó una decisión, decidió que seguiría vivo por ella y por su orgullo «Un carnívoro nunca duda».

Muy temprano en la mañana el pelinegro tomó sus cosas y fue a la habitación de I-pin intentando no despertarla, la observó por unos momentos, se veía tan inocente e indefensa además de hermosa, le provocaba acostarse a su lado y no levantarse nunca. El guardián hizo una mueca por la sensación que le causaba verla así y por último salió de la recámara. Por más que el guardián intentó no despertar a I-pin, no lo consiguió provocando que ésta saliera de su habitación al encuentro de su tutor.

— ¿H-hibari-sama?—. Dijo I-pin algo adormilada «demonios» pensó Hibari, no había logrado su objetivo. El pelinegro se volvió con la china intentando ocultar sus emociones.

— ¿Qué quieres, herbívora?— Gruñó Hibari, mientras que sus ojos se posaban en los de I-pin, se veía tan linda en pijama y con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Cuídese, p-por favor…—. No pudo evitar dar un abrazo a su tutor y una vez más sus ojos se llenaron con llanto, esa sensación en su pecho era insoportable y dolorosa. Él se quedó sorprendido por un momento, no era común recibir esa clase de demostraciones de afecto ¿qué podía hacer si era imposible resistirse a ella? En esos momentos se odiaba por experimentar esas emociones de herbívoro; un carnívoro como él no podía actuar de ese modo tan… tan herbívoro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue responder al abrazo tan cálido que I-pin le brindaba, después de todo mirarla llorar no era muy gratificante. I-pin no pensó que Hibari respondería a su abrazo, nunca había estado así de cerca de él; ni siquiera cuando entrenaban juntos, sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente por ese contacto físico.

—No planeo morir aún, I-pin—. Dijo alejándose de su contraria y recobrando la compostura «Me ha llamado por mi nombre» pensó I-pin y por un momento toda la preocupación que sentía se convirtió en alegría.

—No regresaré temprano así que mantén la compostura, de lo contrario te morderé hasta la muerte—. ¿A caso escuchó bien? ¿Morder hasta la muerte? Bueno, eso era algo nuevo; normalmente él utilizaba la palabra "golpear". Como sea, no era lo importante en ese momento. I-pin observó cómo su tutor se marchaba, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que fue incapaz de verlo «Hibari-sama» pensó loa china mientras el hueco que sentía en su estómago incrementaba de tamaño a cada segundo.

Decidió que no regresaría a la cama, después de todo no conseguiría dormir. Se dirigió al baño y tomó una larga y minuciosa ducha para intentar recobrar la calma; luego preparó el desayuno que consistía en café negro, pan tostado y algo de fruta fresca. No sentía mucho apetito, pero Hibari siempre le decía que si ella quería ser fuerte, debía alimentarse correctamente y no saltarse ninguna comida. Después de desayunar aún faltaban 2hrs para que iniciaran las clases en el instituto Namimori, mejor dicho, para que ella abriera la escuela; ya que ella era la encargada de ello por ser la cabeza del comité de disciplina.

Se recostó en el sofá un momento y recordó el abrazo que le dio a Hibari, esto la hizo sonrojar nuevamente. En su mente apareció una interrogante ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de ella hacia Hibari? Recordó el enamoramiento en el que cayó por el guardián de la nube cuando apenas era una niña de 5 años, al principio pensó que esto había ocurrido debido al parecido físico entre su tutor y su maestro Fong; al pasar del tiempo notó que había una diferencia abismal entre ellos dos en cuanto a personalidad y carácter. Ella nunca había tenido una experiencia amorosa antes, por alguna razón los chicos no se le acercaban mucho, a excepción de Lambo a quien I-pin consideraba como un buen amigo.

Luego de tanto pensar las 2hrs pasaron muy rápido, se levantó del sofá y salió de la casa con prisa; le gustaba ser puntual. Al llegar a la escuela se dirigió directamente a la recepción, parecía que iba a ser un día monótono como los anteriores. Las clases dieron inicio e I-pin comenzó a hacer su recorrido cotidiano por la escuela, no se encontró con algo anormal, simplemente algunos retardos; por tanto decidió que era hora de regresar a la recepción para iniciar con el papeleo atrasado. Para la sorpresa de la china, al entrar a la recepción se encontró con un chico de su edad, con cabello oscuro, ojos de un puro color verde uno de ellos estaba cerrado en lo que parecía un guiño y vestía una peculiar camisa con diseño de vaca, seguramente era Lambo.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Lambo-kun?—. Musitó la chica, no le molestaba en lo absoluto la presencia de su amigo, de hecho le alegraba que la visitara en estos momentos en los cuales se sentía preocupada.

—Yare, yare. Solo quería verte, I-pin-chan—. Dijo Lambo mientras se levantaba del sofá y le brindaba una cálida sonrisa a la china.

—Recién nos vimos ayer—. Musitó la china y esbozó una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a organizar algunos papeles.

—Lo sé, pero… lo que sucede es que… te extrañaba—. Se sonrojó levemente al decirlo de igual modo que I-pin. Desde hace algún tiempo Lambo comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia I-pin, fue algo que no pudo evitar; si bien había muchas chicas que hubieran estado más que complacidas de tener una relación con él, I-pin era especial y simplemente le había robado el corazón y los pensamientos.

—L-lambo-kun…—. La chica bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada por el comentario de su amigo mientras él se acercaba a ella y la atrapaba entre sus brazos […]

Mientras tanto Hibari ya había logrado infiltrarse en la base enemiga sin ser descubierto, la primer parte de su plan fue completada, ahora sólo tenía que conseguir esa información tan importante. Continuó caminado por los pasillos buscando la sala de informática donde se almacenaba toda la información. Consiguió llegar a su objetivo, pero resultó ser una emboscada; claro, no podía ser así de fácil después de todo. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en los labios mientras activaba sus llamas y sacaba sus tonfas preparándose para pelear.

El pelinegro lanzó el primer golpe a uno de sus enemigos provocando que éste saliera disparado a unos metros de distancia, esquivó ágilmente uno de los ataques contrarios mientras lanzaba una patada a otro enemigo, la cual fue rechazada por medio de un escudo perteneciente a uno de los contrarios. Sintió cómo uno de sus brazos fue herido con un objeto punzo-cortante, una _Katana_, pero eso no le impidió continuar esquivando los ataques; contraatacó liberando los pinchos de sus tonfas logrando derribar a otro oponente.

—Dos…— Comentó Hibari con mirada fría y voz sádica, en verdad este tipo era una máquina asesina. En los ojos de sus oponentes ya se podía observar el miedo, en efecto habían escuchado rumores de lo que el guardián de la nube era capaz de hacer, pero se reusaron a creerlos; más les valía haberlo hecho. Nuevamente atacó lanzando una patada aérea logrando sacar de balance a otro oponente y liquidándolo con un golpe directo en el estómago propinado por una de sus tonfas, mientras que con la otra se cubría de un ataque. Se liberó de dos enemigos al unísono enredándolos con las cadenas ocultas en sus armas y enviándolos a toparse con una de las paredes de la habitación.

—Cinco, restan 2…—. Espetó secamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus enemigos restantes, aquellos tenían una expresión de horror y lo único que pudieron procesar fue comenzar a enviar disparos certeros a su pesadilla. Se horrorizaron aún más cuando ninguno de ellos acertó a su destino, a pesar de que parecía que Hibari no se movía un milímetro, la verdad era que el azabache realizaba movimientos veloces imperceptibles ante la vista humana; además se ayudaba de sus tonfas para cubrir los disparos. Sus contrarios retrocedieron unos pasos en pánico, ni siquiera articularon seguir disparando; lo cual hizo que la sonrisa sádica de Hibari aumentara.

—N-no nos mate, p-por f-favor—. Sus contrincantes estaban tan espantados que ya comenzaban a suplicar, lo cual se podía deducir por sus expresiones de horror y sus frentes sudorosas. De nada les serviría rogar por sus miserables vidas, puesto que Hibari Kyouya no era un hombre blando y por lo menos los dejaría gravemente heridos. Lo peor de todo es que el guardián parecía disfrutar ampliamente su labor, eso era lo que más los aterrorizaba.

—Patéticos herbívoros, los golpearé hasta la muerte ahora mismo—. Sin más pérdida de tiempo el pelinegro atacó con sus tonfas derrotando a sus oponentes de una manera muy rápida y sin ser herido nuevamente. Terminó con sus armas ensangrentadas al igual que su casi siempre impecable traje. Lo único que le faltaba por hacer era obtener la información que se encontraba en esa misma habitación, sin más se dirigió al ordenador central y conectó un dispositivo que el ingeniero de Vongola, Giannini, inventó para poder violar el sistema de defensa del ordenador. Una vez que ingresó al sistema, presionó unas cuantas teclas y envió la toda la información a Vongola; antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta sintió una presencia, al parecer tendría un poco más de diversión.

—Hibari Kyouya…—. Esbozó el hombre con una sonrisa amplia mientras mostraba sus _tekkokagi_, (unas armas utilizadas por ninjas, son una especie de manopla y se asemejan a garras; son muy útiles en combates cuerpo a cuerpo) activó sus llamas que, a juzgar por el tono, pertenecían al tipo lluvia. —Por lo visto mis hombres no te han herido gravemente…—. Hizo una pausa y amplió así aún más su sonrisa al punto de parecer macabra. —Pero sólo basta con la incisión que tienes en el brazo derecho para que te paralices completamente en 5min, ya que las armas de mis hombres tenía una poderosa sustancia paralizante, así que veamos si logras salir de aquí con vida—. Explicó el contrincante quien poseía cabellera larga y castaña, ojos de un peculiar color rojo, piel pálida y una estatura un poco inferior a la de Hibari; el varón parecía llegar a los 30 años. El azabache no demostró temor ni asombro, por lo contrario, de nuevo mostró su sonrisa sádica.

—Wao, al fin un poco de entretenimiento—. Comentó Kyouya con sarcasmo mientras mostraba sus tonfas aún ensangrentadas por la pelea anterior. El efecto de la sustancia paralizante sin duda comenzaba a repercutir en su velocidad, aunque a pesar de todo podía seguir esquivando los ataques. La batalla comenzó a tornarse intensa, Hibari se cubría de los ataques con sus tonfas y esto aún le daba tiempo de contraatacar. Súbitamente sintió cómo el brazo donde había sido herido comenzaba a entumecerse, lo cual lo ponía en desventaja; en una maniobra rápida el oponente logró acertar uno de sus golpes enviándolo directamente al suelo y rasgándole el costado izquierdo provocando que Hibari sangrara inconteniblemente.

— ¡Vaya, vaya!, haré esto un poco más entretenido. En mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón tengo al antídoto para la sustancia paralizante, si logras derrotarme podrás tenerlo—. Rio un poco al ver a su oponente tendido en el suelo, pero su expresión se volvió seria nuevamente cuando vio a Kyouya levantarse aparentemente sin ningún esfuerzo; su rostro ya estaba parcialmente manchado con su propia sangre mezclada con la de los enemigos anteriores.

—Hmph, te golpearé hasta la muerte—. Esta vez se quedó estático y esbozó una sonrisa sádica nuevamente, lo cual desconcertó un poco a su enemigo y antes de que el castaño pudiera acercarse éste comenzó a expandirse y de su cuerpo brotaron pinchos hiriéndolo gravemente. El pelinegro se acercó a su contrario y tomó el antídoto para después inyectarlo en su pierna.

— ¿C-cómo ha ocurrido esto?—. Musitó débilmente el oponente mientras brotaba sangre de su boca, oídos y nariz. No podía explicarse en qué momento Hibari había logrado derrotarlo tan fácilmente, definitivamente lo subestimó.

—Si conseguiste herirme fue por una razón, herbívoro. Introduje una pequeña esfera de mi elemento en tu oído, por ello conseguiste acertar aquel golpe. Muere—. Antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar, el guardián activó su caja arma nuevamente y la esfera con pinchos dentro de su rival se expandió provocando que éste volara en pedazos. Kyouya quedó cubierto en sangre y los restos del cuerpo de su oponente regados por todo el lugar, por suerte ya había enviado la información. _"Hibari, Hibari" _pudo escuchar a Hibird mientras éste aterrizaba en su hombro. Guardó sus tonfas y su caja de arma y prosiguió a salir del lugar. En cuanto Hibari puso un pie fuera de la base enemiga un helicóptero comenzó a descender para recogerlo, Kusakabe, la mano derecha del guardián lo piloteaba […]

Mientras tanto en la recepción de la escuela Namimori Lambo tenía entre sus brazos a I-pin quien no pudo reaccionar al instante, fue hasta al cabo de unos segundos cuando la china puedo articular un movimiento; golpeó al pelinegro en la cabeza con una de sus tonfas. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y un extraño sentimiento invadió su pecho, no estaba segura de qué se trataba, pero no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Hibari; era como si lo estuviera engañando lo cual era extraño porque no tenían una relación de ese tipo.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?—. Cuestionó Lambo mientras masajeaba el lugar donde I-pin lo había golpeado.

—L-lo siento, no quise golpearte—. Bajó la cabeza con un sonrojo muy evidente en sus mejillas, el ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa para decirle que no había problema.

—Te acepto la disculpa si vienes a almorzar conmigo, después de todo Hibari-san no está por el momento—. Era cierto, por un momento I-pin olvidó que Hibari había salido en una misión, claro que eso era lo que estuvo tratando de hacer durante toda la mañana, olvidar la preocupación que sentía de que algo le sucediera a su tutor.

— ¡H-Hibari-sama!, es cierto ¿no se supone que deberías estar en una misión de rutina junto con él?—. El rostro de la china cambió drásticamente, toda la preocupación había regresado y de nuevo esa sensación dolorosa crecía en su garganta y estómago, no podía concebir vivir sin Hibari.

—Para nada, era una misión de suma importancia para Vongola y él se infiltró en la base enemiga, pero no te preocupes conociendo la fuerza de ese sádico seguramente regresará ileso—. Vio cómo sus palabras herían a su contraria provocando que ella no pudiera controlar las lágrimas que ahora se formaban en sus ojos. El pelinegro sintió la necesidad de golpearse fuertemente en la cara por hablar demás, era obvio que Hibari le había ocultado esa información a I-pin para no preocuparla y él lo había soltado todo sin más, en verdad se sentía un patán estúpido. —Entonces tú… no lo sabías…—. No sabía cómo arreglar lo que acababa de descomponer, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar nuevamente a la chica para intentar calmarla, cosa que no resultó fácil.

—Tengo que encontrar a Hibari-sama—. La voz de la chica emanaba seguridad, ella era el tipo de personas que si decidía algo no habría poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión y este era el caso. Secó sus lágrimas y justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, Lambo la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que se marchara, él sabía que el lugar donde se encontraba el guardián de la nube era muy peligroso y si bien I-pin podía defenderse; sería peor que ella estuviera en ese lugar, además no quería que la china resultara lastimada y estaba seguro de que Hibari tampoco.

—No creo que sea conveniente que salgas a buscarlo, como ya te dije no debes preocuparte, estoy seguro que Hibari-san regresará en excelentes condiciones—. Dijo Lambo intentando animar a la pelinegra con una cálida sonrisa y atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él, se sentía tan bien tenerla así de cerca.

—Sé que Hibari-sama es un hombre muy fuerte, pero no me siento tranquila sabiendo que corre peligro. Si algo le llegara a ocurrir nunca me lo perdonaría—. Al decir aquellas últimas palabras sus mejillas se encendieron, era la primera vez que se atrevía a expresar esa clase de cosas. El ojiverde se quedó callado un corto período procesando las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su contraria; era como si… «No creo que eso sea posible» pensó Lambo, su cerebro rechazaba esa idea, aunque eso no le impidió sentir unos infundados celos.

—Supongo que lo aprecias como si fuera un padre… ¿o me equivoco?, entiendo tu preocupación, pero él se molestaría si fueras a interrumpirlo en medio de una batalla—. Con aquel comentario Lambo intentaba indagar un poco en los sentimientos de la china y al parecer lo había logrado al ver el rostro de I-pin aún más carmesí, lo cual lo llevó a una conclusión ¿estaba I-pin enamorada de Hibari? Era posible, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Q-quisiera estar en casa para esperar por H-hibari-sama—. Respondió casi inmediatamente mientras salía de la recepción seguida por Lambo. En menos de 10 minutos llegaron a casa de Hibari, era bueno que la casa se encontrara estratégicamente ubicada para estar cerca de Namimori chuu. Su estilo japonés tradicional y su gran tamaño resaltaban entre todas las demás construcciones.

Al llegar a su destino I-pin permitió que Lambo se quedara con ella, ya que éste insistió en acompañarla y evitar que la chica saliera corriendo a buscar a Hibari. Se dirigieron directamente a la sala y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en completo silencio hasta que la china fue por un poco de té a la cocina y así ayudar a calmar sus nervios, luego se sentó nuevamente al lado de Lambo.

El ojiverde no podía evitar observar a I-pin, le parecía tan bella y no resistía más el deseo de besarla, no pudo aguantar más y súbitamente unió sus labios a los de I-pin en un beso tierno y cálido del que nunca querría despegarse. La china sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por el repentino acto de su acompañante, en verdad la había tomado por sorpresa; no pudo responder a ese beso, pero tampoco pudo reaccionar rápidamente debido al desconcertante acto. Los latidos de su corazón iban acelerados y éstos aumentaron la velocidad de su ritmo cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar en un tono agresivo y seco.

— ¿Qué están haciendo, herbívoros?—. Las palabras de Hibari salieron de su boca llenas de rabia, ese herbívoro se había atrevido a tocar algo que era de su propiedad, definitivamente no lo dejaría salir sano de su casa. Lo que más le molestaba era que I-pin no se inmutó en detener a la estúpida vaca ¿cómo le llamaban los herbívoros a eso que estaba experimentando en ese momento? ¿Acaso eran celos? Imposible, él era un carnívoro y ellos no experimentan ese tipo de emociones. Sus ojos grisáceos no podían evitar lanzar una mirada asesina hacia Lambo quien, si se hablaba francamente, estaba bastante asustado y que sacó un valor inexistente de un lugar desconocido; mientras que I-pin no paraba de observar todo el cuerpo de su tutor cubierto en sangre, claro que eso no le quitaba la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante.

—Es bueno verle sano, Hibari-san. Aprovechando que nos ha encontrado en esta situación tan comprometedora, me gustaría pedir su permiso como tutor para poder iniciar a salir con I-pin, ya que usted es un como un padre para ella—. Ni el mismo Lambo se explicaba cómo había logrado reunir el valor necesario para poder esbozar aquellas palabras, pero en verdad tenía que intentarlo. I-pin quedó atónita ante la repentina confesión de su amigo de la infancia la cual le hizo sonrojar aún más, si eso era posible y sabía que el guardián de la nube no estaría nada complacido con la confesión de Lambo. Lo único que Hibari podía pensar era « ¿Un padre? Golpearé hasta la muerte a este estúpido herbívoro» ¿cómo se atrevió a siquiera pensar que podía ser digno de I-pin? Definitivamente ese herbívoro deseaba morir en ese instante y si realmente lo deseaba tanto, él se lo concedería.

—Te golpearé hasta la muerte, herbívoro—. Un aura asesina rodeó el cuerpo de Hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas, la señal perfecta para que Hibird volara de su hombro. Lambo ya lo veía venir así que también se puso en posición de defensa, cosa que no lo serviría de mucho. El mayor fue el primero en atacar y su contrario sólo fue capaz de esquivar unos cuantos golpes antes de que el primero hiciera contacto directamente en sus costillas izquierdas, Lambo sintió la punzada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, pero eso no le impidió recuperase aunque no logró acertar ningún golpe hacia Hibari, ya que I-pin los detuvo parándose en medio de los dos varones.

—Ya basta, parece que no les importa mi opinión. Lambo necesito que te vayas luego hablaré contigo y Hibari-sama, usted no debería iniciar una pelea en esas condiciones—. Dijo la china con una voz autoritaria que haría que casi cualquiera quisiera responder con un "sí, señor", excepto Hibari quien sólo la miró fijamente unos segundos hasta que por fin habló.

—No me digas qué hacer, herbívora—. Le espetó. El tono frío de las palabras del azabache se clavaron como dagas en el pecho de I-pin, sentía que lo había traicionado a pesar de que entre ellos no había ninguna especie de relación amorosa, lo más cerca que ella estuvo de él fue esa mañana y sólo fue un abrazo, aunque considerando la naturaleza fría y distante de Hibari, eso era mucho.

—Está bien, te veo luego, I-pin-chan. Creo que debo ir a un médico ahora mismo, me ha roto las costillas—. Dijo Lambo sosteniendo el costado donde Hibari lo había golpeado y se acercó a la china para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, pero fue detenido por Hibari con una de sus tonfas y de nuevo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Si no quieres morir aquí mismo, es mejor que te vayas, herbívoro—. Lambo soltó una risita nerviosa y posteriormente salió corriendo del lugar asustado; le agradecía a I-pin que le hubiese pedido que se fuera, Hibari no pudo evitar sonreír victoriosamente para sí. La tensión en el ambiente era muy evidente y el silencio parecía pedir a gritos que lo rompieran. Un Hibari furioso y celoso no era una buena combinación, las palabras no podían salir de la boca de I-pin que intentaba reunir todo el valor que le quedaba para poder hablar; fue hasta el cabo de unos largos minutos de tener la mirada fija de Hibari en ella que pudo hablar.

—H-hibari-sama, déjeme ayudarle con esas heridas, se ven profundas—. La china sólo escuchó un "Hnn" por parte de su tutor y posteriormente fue a buscar algo de agua tibia, desinfectante y unos vendajes para cubrir las heridas de Hibari. Cuando regresó con las cosas no pudo encontrar al azabache en la sala así que decidió buscarlo en su habitación, tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta así que decidió entrar rogando no molestar al varón, ya que podía llegar a ser peligroso.

Entró a la habitación, pero no pudo encontrar al guardián y justo cuando se iba a retirar escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta del baño de la habitación; inmediatamente su cara se puso de un puro color carmesí por lo que sus ojos recién captaron. Ahí estaba Hibari Kyouya con sólo una toalla cubriendo su masculinidad, torso desnudo con unas ligeras gotas de agua en él y con cabello aún mojado cubriendo parte de su rostro; esa imagen en verdad era tentadora para cualquiera.

—L-lo siento, Hibari-sama—. Se dio la media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo dispuesta a salir del lugar, pero una mano la detuvo tomándola del brazo, la única persona a parte de ella en la habitación era Hibari así que seguramente fue él.

—Creí que dijiste que me ayudarías con mis heridas, herbívora—. Su típica sonrisilla arrogante y sexy apareció en sus labios al ver a su contraria toda nerviosa y sonrojada a más no poder, lo cual le parecía totalmente entretenido. Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente y ninguna de ellas le parecía coherente o acertada, lo único que sabía era que quería a I-pin cerca de él en ese mismo instante y también que no quería a nadie más cerca de ella.

—S-sí…—. Bajó la mirada porque si sus ojos se hubieran llegado a encontrar con los de él hubiera sido mortal para su pequeño corazón que en esos momentos estaba latiendo a una velocidad poco común en ella, definitivamente estar así de cerca de Hibari Kyouya no era bueno para su salud. La china se acercó tímidamente hacia su tutor mientras él reposaba sobre la cama, luego posó una de sus femeninas y delicadas manos en el abdomen descubierto de su contrario; con suavidad comenzó a limpiar la herida del costado izquierdo, sentía la mirada del azabache clavada en su cuerpo y era algo que le provocaba una sensación indescriptible. Al terminar la limpieza de la herida anterior prosiguió con la incisión del brazo derecho, lo cual tuvo como consecuencia el intercambio de miradas entre ambos, I-pin rápidamente desvió la mirada avergonzada mientras una sonrisa cínica comenzaba a crecer en el rostro de Hibari.

El varón no lo pudo resistir más su deseo de hacia la chica y antes de que pudiera razonar o procesar sus labios ya estaban conectados con los de I-pin gracias a sus instintos. Según la perspectiva de la china, el beso era todo lo contrario al de Lambo, estaba lleno de pasión contenida y deseo; sin embargo, ella no se quejaba puesto que estuvo inconscientemente esperando ese momento y se dejó llevar por la emoción que ahora albergaba. No podía pensar, sólo podía sentir y era lo único que importaba. El azabache sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su contraria debilitarse ante su dominio y fue cuando aprovechó para hacer su siguiente movimiento, comenzó a proporcionar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de la pelinegra haciendo que ésta se estremeciera y le brindara unos cuantos gemidos de placer.

—H-hibari-sa…—. La pelinegra no pudo terminar de mencionar el nombre de su tutor, puesto que éste ya había invadido su cavidad bucal saboreando cada espacio en ella jugando con su lengua con experiencia abrumadora, ella sólo dejó que su contrario la saboreara y en verdad lo estaba disfrutando. El beso era aún más apasionado que el anterior robándoles el aliento por completo por lo cual ahora tenían la respiración agitada. Hibari acercó sus labios a la oreja de I-pin y en una voz tenue, casi como un susurro, pero posesiva dijo unas palabras que la china no se imaginó que diría.

—Eres mía—. Reclamó el azabache para luego lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de su contraria, ésta sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaron ante la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando y si no caía al suelo ahí mismo era porque Hibari la estaba sosteniendo firmemente. Sin perder más tiempo el guardián comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de I-pin, ya que ella aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Namimori, de alguna forma eso lo estaba volviendo loco. En desesperación por lo tedioso que era desbotonar, el varón arrancó la camisa de su contraria dejándola en un divertido sostén con diseño de fresas lo cual hizo que una mueca, de esas que sólo él sabe hacer, se dibujara en su rostro. La china no pudo evitar ocultar el rostro por la vergüenza que la albergaba, pero él la tomó del mentón haciendo que se encontrara con su mirada y le plantó otro beso, le mordió el labio inferior para poder acceder a su boca explorando cada espacio de ésta.

Hibari depositó a la pelinegra en la cama mientras besaba y mordía su cuello dejando marcas que dejarían saber a todos los otros herbívoros que esa chica era suya y de nadie más. I-pin intentaba no gemir, pero le resultaba imposible era como si su cuerpo la hubiera dejado de obedecer. Escuchar a la pequeña china gemir de esa manera tenía al guardián cada vez más excitado, no podía esperar más para tomarla, pero debido a su sorprendente fuerza de voluntad pudo hacerlo; decidió ignorar por un rato más la creciente y ya dolorosa erección que tenía bajo esa toalla. Descendió del cuello de I-pin hacia las clavículas plantando besos y mordidas que dejaban marcas rojas y fue ahí donde se topó con otro obstáculo: el sostén de fresitas, éste desapareció pronto de la misma manera que la camisa de la pelinegra.

—Ahh, H-hibari-sama… aah—. Gimió I-pin al sentir los húmedos labios de Hibari en su seno izquierdo, quien se dedicó a lamer y succionar el ya erecto pezón de su contraria, esa sensación tan placentera que estaba experimentando era completamente nueva para ella y no quería que se detuviera. La china arqueó su espalda cuando el azabache posó su varonil mano encima de sus bragas y en ese movimiento accidentalmente rosó la entrepierna de Hibari con su rodilla, esto provocó que un ronco gruñido escapara de los labios del guardián, quien ahora se dedicaba a estimular el seno derecho de I-pin mientras que la liberaba de la ropa interior en una hábil maniobra.

Kyouya se alejó un poco de la china y se liberó también de la falda escolar de ésta, al ver la imagen que tenía frente de sí se lamió los labios, ella era sencillamente hermosa ante sus ojos: estaba completamente desnuda y podía observar su piel blanca y suave al tacto, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la reciente actividad, sus labios ligeramente hinchados y rojizos por los besos, sus ojos ahora cegados por el placer y las marcas rojizas que él mismo había impartido por todo su cuerpo. Ella era irresistible.

Con ambas manos Hibari abrió las piernas de I-pin y sin más preámbulos invadió su ya húmeda intimidad con su lengua robándole así un fuerte gemido de placer a su contraria quien arqueó aún más la espalda dándole más acceso. Al guardián le resultaba casi como una tortura esperar más y si a eso se le sumaba que I-pin lo llamaba entre gemidos era aún más complicado. Introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de la pelinegra mientras que recorría sus pliegues con la lengua haciendo que ésta mordiera su labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido más, él sólo continuó haciendo su trabajo introduciendo un dedo más en la intimidad de I-pin y luego el tercero.

El azabache comenzó a tomar un ritmo que estremecía el pequeño cuerpo de la chica bajo él, ella ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a esta situación, pero no quería que terminara. Demonios, no podía parar de gemir, de gritar y de arquear su espalda gracias a las caricias y movimientos del varón ¿cómo podía hacerle esas cosas sin siquiera cambiar su expresión? La verdad no importaba mucho siempre y cuando no parara. I-pin podía sentir cómo incrementaba el calor y las contracciones en su parte más íntima, de repente Hibari se detuvo y esa típica mueca suya se formó en sus labios al ver la reacción de la china, esa mirada de desconcierto y súplica lo divertía. Las cosas no podían quedar así ¿no? Ella debía ser castigada por dejarse tocar por ese herbívoro, nadie podía tocarla si él no quería.

— ¿Qué pasa, herbívora? ¿Quieres que continúe?—. Dijo en un sensual tono que podía derretir a cualquiera, ella sólo asintió sintiéndose avergonzada por sus acciones, de cualquier forma su cuerpo ya no la obedecía doblegada por el placer experimentado. —Entonces suplica, quiero que me digas cuánto lo deseas—. Demandó mientras acercaba su mano juguetonamente hacia el lugar que I-pin más deseaba que llegara, pero no continuó estimulándola como antes, sólo le tocaba suavemente el clítoris provocando pequeños gemidos por parte de su contraria. Comenzó a moverse más rápido y luego se detuvo nuevamente. Mierda por qué le sucedía esto a ella.

—P-por f-favor, H-hibari-sama. L-lo deseo—. Dijo casi como un susurro, su rostro y cuello no podían estar más carmesí, pero lo peor era que a pesar de sus súplicas Hibari seguía tomándose su tiempo para estimularla y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Aunque el azabache no mostraba alguna emoción en su rostro, poco le faltaba para que sus reservas de autocontrol se agotaran, pero debía resistir un poco más; sólo un poco.

—No puedo escucharte, repítelo—. Su voz salió como un gruñido, el placer estaba comenzando a surtir efecto en él y eso se reflejaba en aquellos ojos grisáceos ahora desbordantes de lujuria y en esa sonrisilla cínica que simplemente había invadido su rostro, fue como un reflejo sencillamente apareció.

— ¡Aagh! ¡P-por favor! ¡S-se lo s-suplico! ¡T-tómeme!—. Exclamó I-pin, la vergüenza había pasado a segundo término. Esta vez Hibari accedió a responder las súplicas de su contraria, primero atrapó los labios de la china en un húmedo y pasional beso recorriendo cada parte de la boca de la pelinegra y jugando con su lengua, ahogando cada uno de los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar por parte de ella. Mientras sus expertas manos recorrían deseosas el cuerpo bajo él deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel expuesta, sus labios aún en los de ella y ahora sus manos se encontraban estratégicamente posicionadas en los puntos más sensibles de su contraria.

I-pin no quería quedarse atrás y con algo de timidez comenzó a acariciar la fuerte y bien formada espalda del guardián descendiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse con un obstáculo, esa maldita toalla aún cubría la mejor parte del cuerpo de Hibari y eso no era justo. Él abandonó sus labios y por un momento intercambiaron miradas dejándola recobrar el oxígeno, el cual no duró mucho tiempo puesto que éste se esfumó en un suspiro una vez que el azabache hundió su rostro en sus partes más íntimas. La china arqueó la espalda en un movimiento natural brindándole así un mayor acceso al varón. Súbitamente él volvió a introducir sus dedos en la cavidad de su contraria obteniendo un fuerte gemido como resultado, esto sólo lo incitó a continuar su labor. Continuó con su trabajo de manos mientras que con su lengua le estimulaba el clítoris.

La china podía sentir cómo pronto llegaría al orgasmo, a juzgar por el calor y contracciones aumentando en su intimidad, ello la obligó a ejercer fuerza en la cabeza del varón en un desesperado intento para que no abandonara aquella acción. El guardián podía sentir cómo las contracciones de las paredes vaginales de la pelinegra aprisionaban sus dedos, ¡Ah! Cómo deseaba hundir su miembro en aquella húmeda y suplicante cavidad.

—H-hiba… ri-sa-ma… s-sólo un p-poco m-más—. Hibari pudo escuchar un fuerte gemido de placer cuando el orgasmo golpeó fuertemente a la pelinegra, el simple hecho de pensar que él había sido el primero en provocarle esas sensaciones a la chica hacía que su deseo y excitación aumentaran, si eso era posible; él sería el primero, último y único en tocar de esa manera tan íntima a I-pin, esa era la verdad definitiva. Sacó los dedos de la cavidad de I-pin con lentitud mientras saboreaba lo dulzón y salado de los jugos de su contraria.

Sin perder más tiempo el azabache estampó sus labios en los de la china en un beso lento y cortado, además le proporcionaba pequeñas mordidas provocando jadeos por parte de la pelinegra ¡Carajo! Sabía tan bien. A I-pin le pareció algo extraño el sabor en los labios del varón, pero eso no importaba mucho, puesto que su cuerpo aún estaba débil por el orgasmo experimentado; el primero de la noche. Las varoniles manos de Hibari encontraron las de ella y las cogió con una sorprendente delicadeza para posar sus labios en ellas depositando unos cuantos besos, luego las llevó hasta la toalla que intrigantemente aún lo cubría y con ayuda de esas manos se deshizo del pedazo de tela.

Un casi imperceptible gruñido escapó de los labios del guardián producto del roce de la toalla contra su muy evidente erección, su palpitante y algo adolorido miembro necesitaba ser saciado inmediatamente. Los ojos de I-pin se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver el pene de Hibari frente a ella y pensar que él estaba así debido a ella, eso hacía que algunos placenteros escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo; sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir un poco de miedo debido a todas las nuevas experiencias que se estaban presentando prematuramente.

—N-no creo q-que eso e-encaje—. Musitó la pelinegra casi como un susurro mientras con su pequeña mano apuntaba hacia el _compañero _de Kyouya, esto sólo tuvo como consecuencia que la ya existente sonrisilla socarrona del varón aumentara, pero cómo no pensar de igual forma que la primeriza china si Hibari era enorme; claro que era enorme cosa que revelaba el porqué de su gran ego y orgullo. Aquello aún atemorizaba a I-pin, la pobrecilla no sabía lo que le esperaba.

—Claro que encajará, tranquila—. La chica asintió un par de veces, posteriormente Hibari se posicionó en la entrada de I-pin soltando un ronco gruñido provocado por ese mismo contacto, ella sintió cómo el calor se apoderaba nuevamente de su cuerpo y si sentiría lo mismo que hace un momento no podía ser malo; se relajó y dejó que el mayor se encargara de todo. El azabache intentó contenerse un poco más, pero le resultó imposible así que de una sola estocada irrumpió en el cuerpo de I-pin, quien soltó un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer.

Dolió, pero no fue tan malo como había creído en un principio; los arduos entrenamientos habían sido más dolorosos. Pronto estuvo consumida por el placer que invadió su cuerpo sin previo aviso, no era que le importara mucho en ese preciso momento, el sexo era glorioso y la manera en que Hibari se hundía en ella era en lo único en que podía pensar. El sonido que emitía la china cada vez que Kyouya entraba en ella era música para sus oídos, además de la hermosa vista que esa posición le brindaba era simplemente excitante. Tomó fuertemente las caderas de su contraria y ella le enredó sus níveas piernas en la cintura, de este modo podría llegar más adentro.

Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad con el paso del tiempo, ahora los gemidos y masculinos gruñidos era lo único que se podía escuchar, además del contacto entre sus sexos. Las manos de Hibari ascendieron a los pequeños senos de I-pin mientras sus labios reclamaron nuevamente los de ella ahogándole un gemido cuando llegó a su punto más placentero, no paró de embestirla cada vez más rápido, su lengua explorándole cada detalle de la boca en una danza arrítmica de entrecortados y fogosos besos. Ella, por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar al placer hasta que sus manos desesperadas se encontraron con la fuerte espalda del guardián y le clavó las uñas provocando un gruñido de su contrario, de este modo le fue posible recobrar el aliento; aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Hibari súbitamente detuvo las embestidas, decidió que la haría suplicar un poco más. Volvió a iniciar, pero esta vez tomó un ritmo lento y suave sin terminar de introducir todo su miembro. ¡Maldición! Ese hombre le provocaba toda clase de pensamientos insanos, I-pin comenzó a mover sus caderas intentando obtener un poco más de placer y él sonrió triunfante, luego se adentró completamente en ella robándole un grito de placer.

— ¡Hi-hibari-sama! ¡M-más r-rápido! Aaah, p-por favor—. Agradeció profundamente que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas, el guardián le dio lo que ella desesperadamente pedía. La embistió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y los gemidos se intensificaron al sentir como cada vez llegaba más adentro, él mordió su lengua para evitar soltar un gruñido; la estrechez lo estaba volviendo loco. Las respiraciones agitadas, los latidos furiosos y los cuerpos sudorosos eran un pequeño precio para tanto placer, además el dolor de las heridas del guardián ya se había apaciguado y pasaron a segundo término. Sintió cómo las palpitantes paredes vaginales de la pelinegra aprisionaban su miembro señal del creciente orgasmo que pronto llegó para ella.

—Di mi nombre, di Kyouya—. Espetó el varón con roca y sensual voz intentando desesperadamente de alcanzar su propio clímax. Ella no podía articular palabra debido a que el placer aún inundaba su cuerpo y su mente no era capaz de procesar nada, sus manos se sujetaban firmemente de las sábanas de la cama que era lo único sólido que la rodeaba. Sólo pudo hablar una vez que su respiración se normalizó un poco.

— ¡K-kyouya! Aaah… ahh—. Gimió al sentir nuevamente las fuertes embestidas de su contrario mientras con una mano le estimulaba el clítoris y con la otra el seno izquierdo ¡Oh sí! Si seguía de ese modo no tardaría en llegar de nuevo. Él sentía que su orgasmo pronto llegaría también, pero quería darle el tercero a la pelinegra, así que movió más rápido su mano y aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas.

— Tan… estrecha—. Su voz ronca excitó aún más a I-pin, quien ya podía sentir sus paredes contraerse brindándole un placer indescriptible, el orgasmo le llegó cubriendo el pene de Hibari con sus fluidos. Él comenzó a dar estocadas sin ritmo alguno intentando saciar su necesidad, fue después de unos cuanto segundos cuando al fin pudo llegar al clímax. Gruñó roncamente mientras su _legado_ inundaba el cuerpo de I-pin, aún continuó entrando y saliendo mientras normalizaba su respiración.

Sacó su miembro de dentro de ella y se recostó a su lado atrayéndola hacia sí de una forma muy posesiva, algo característico de él. Ella soltó un pesado suspiro, no podía estar más feliz, deseaba quedarse así para siempre porque ese hombre a su costado significaba todo para ella y ahora sabía que a él también le importaba… o al menos eso quería creer. De pronto la duda invadió sus pensamientos y no puedo evitar sentir pesar, no quería creer que sólo había sido una distracción para él.

—E-esto ¿qué significó para usted? Y-yo no q-quiero ser un juguete—. Su visión comenzó a nublarse debido a las lágrimas que se formaban descontroladamente en sus ojos, odiaba sentirse de ese modo, pero tenía que resolver sus dudas y dejar sus pensamientos muy en claro. Sintió cómo las manos de Hibari limpiaban sus lágrimas y luego la acercaba a su rostro depositando un tierno y suave beso en sus labios, era como si mediante esa acción quisiera expresarle todos sus sentimientos; fue cuando la pelinegra entendió que Kyouya no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero sí de acciones.

— ¿Aún no lo comprendes, I-pin? Porque puedo seguir con esto toda la noche—. Su típica mueca en forma de sonrisa apareció nuevamente, qué remedio, era lo más sensual del mundo y cualquiera se sometería ante lo ya mencionado. I-pin sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa cálida y de alivio que invadió su rostro. Durante mucho tiempo deseó estar así de cerca de Hibari porque lo amaba, esa era la verdad, lo amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en la existencia y era inevitable. En un acto de emoción I-pin se posicionó arriba de Hibari y atrapó sus labios inesperadamente, no que le molestara, rápidamente ella se separó algo avergonzada, lo cual se hacía evidente por su sonrojo.

—L-lo s-siento…—. Se disculpó, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Hibari la besó, en uno de esos besos que te roban el aliento de una manera muy gratificante. La pelinegra abrió su boca dándole acceso libre a la lengua de Hibari, quien no se inmutó en comenzar a explorar el interior de la húmeda cavidad bucal de su contraria, nunca se cansaría de provocar esos gemidos que tanto lo excitaban. Sí, ese pasional beso ya estaba teniendo consecuencias en su masculinidad e I-pin ya lo estaba sintiendo, ella quería provocarle tanto placer como él se lo provocó a ella.

La china se separó del azabache y le comenzó a acariciar el bien formado abdomen con sus frágiles y tersas manos enviándole corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, ya estaba llegando a su destino y antes de tomar el gran miembro en sus manos, se tomó un corto tiempo para contemplar la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Hibari. Primero inició con suaves caricias, los gruñidos del guardián le daban la aprobación que necesitaba para continuar. Luego intensificó las caricias rodeando lo ancho del miembro con sus pequeñas manos yendo desde la base hasta la cabeza, haciéndolo con cada vez más rapidez; el azabache echó la cabeza para atrás y se mordió la lengua para ahogar un gruñido, pero aun así I-pin pudo escucharlo, por tanto aumentó la velocidad. De pronto se detuvo lo que causó una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Kyouya y justo en ese momento acercó su boca al erecto miembro y lo introdujo lo más que pudo en su boca. Esta vez Hibari no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido de placer, lo cual hizo sonreír a I-pin.

Él posó ambas manos instintivamente en la cabeza de la china para incitarla a continuar con la acción ¡Oh _dear Lord_! La húmeda y cálida lengua de la pelinegra recorría cada parte de su erección desde la base hasta la cabeza, mientras que con sus manos se encargaba de estimularlo. Demonios, si ella seguía de ese modo no aguantaría mucho tiempo, además no le gustaba sentirse controlado de ninguna manera posible. Antes de que su cuerpo dejara de obedecerlo, se levantó y volvió a tomar el control sobre ella y sin previo aviso la embistió fuertemente obteniendo un fuerte gemido de aprobación y placer.

— ¡Kyou-ya!—. Su cuerpo se doblegó nuevamente ante el placer que el hombre sobre ella le brindaba, era cómo si él supiera exactamente dónde tocarla porque con cada contacto sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca del paraíso. Él reclamaba por enésima vez la boca de I-pin ahogándole un gemido, su lengua recorría cada rincón de la cálida cavidad intentando encontrar un escape a la necesidad de su cuerpo. Las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y con una fuerza descomunal llevaban hasta el límite al pequeño cuerpo de la china, mientras que su palpitante y estrecha vagina era el motivo de la locura que se apoderó de Hibari.

Con una mano el azabache comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de I-pin, mientras que con su mano libre estimulaba el pequeño e hinchado botón que coronaba la vulva de su contraria, ¡Cómo le gustaba tocarla! Se había vuelto una obsesión de ahora en adelante. Abandonó la boca de la pelinegra para lamer, besar y morder las marcas que anteriormente ya le había proporcionado en el cuello. Demonios, eso tardaría semanas en borrarse y era justo lo que Kyouya quería. I-pin abrió la boca, sin ser capaz de liberar un gemido por la falta de aliento, cuando el varón mordió uno de sus erectos pezones, comenzó a chupar excitándola cada vez más mientras que el vaivén de sus cuerpos la acercaban cada vez más a la cúspide del placer. _Estrecha_, era lo único que Hibari podía pensar cada vez que invadía el cuerpo de su contraria.

I-pin sólo era capaz de gemir descontroladamente mientras sus pequeñas manos recorrían y arañaban desesperadamente la espalda de Kyouya. Él salía completamente y entraba en ella de golpe con una energía abrumadora llegando cada vez más adentro, la china sentía cómo pronto llegaría a su clímax y Hibari también podía preverlo, a juzgar por las paredes vaginales que ahora aprisionaban cada vez más su excitado miembro.

— M-más… f-fuerte aah… Kyo-kyoya aah—. Dijo I-pin entre gemidos y el guardián gruñó en respuesta aumentando lo más que pudo la fuerza de sus embestidas. La pelinegra sintió el calor aumentando en su intimidad, clavó las uñas en la espalda del varón cuando el orgasmo llegó fuerte y placentero, entonces fue cuando Hibari llevó su boca hasta la parte más íntima de su contraria para saborear su esencia. Limpió todo rastro de fluidos deleitándose con el sabor ¡Carajo! Su sabor era delicioso y quería aún más. Comenzó a estimular el ya sensible clítoris de la chica con la lengua, ella intentó cerrar las piernas, pero él lo impidió sosteniéndola firmemente con las manos. Las manos de ella encontraron soporte en la cabeza del varón, de este modo se aseguró de que él no abandonara su actividad; además de que no dejaba de repetir el nombre del hombre que le causaba tanto placer. Gimió, más bien gritó cuando Hibari le mordió suavemente el clítoris y sintió nuevamente sus paredes contraerse cuando liberó sus jugos extasiada de placer. Él la limpió nuevamente, se levantó y devoró los labios de su contraria en un acto de pura lujuria y deseo.

La boca de I-pin se abrió completamente cuando Kyouya se adentró en ella en una estocada certera, ningún entrenamiento la había preparado para una actividad física tan exhaustiva; pareciese que él nunca se agotaba y considerando que recién llegó de una misión era inmensamente impresionante. Hibari comenzó a entrar y salir con más fuerza que antes en un intento desesperado por satisfacer su necesidad y alcanzar su propio clímax. Su ego aumentaba, si eso era posible, cada vez que I-pin gemía su nombre. Posó sus manos firmemente en los pequeños senos de su contraria y ella apoyó las suyas en su bien formado pecho. Las estocadas se tornaron arrítmicas debido a que el placer los inundaba a ambos.

— I-pin…—. Gruñó Hibari al sentirse nuevamente aprisionado en las paredes vaginales de su contraria. «Tan jodidamente estrecha» Después de unas embestidas más sintió que las palpitaciones en su miembro aumentaron y la estrechez aumentaba, estaban a escasos segundos de llegar al clímax. Les costaba trabajo respirar cuando al fin alcanzaron el orgasmo, era la cúspide del placer y ahora sus cuerpos estaban satisfechos.

Notas del autor.

Como podrán haber notado la historia no tiene un final concreto, ya que me dio un poco de pereza terminarla. Como sea, si les gusta y me dejan review puedo escribir otro capítulo para concluirla.


End file.
